ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Lensherr
Erik Lensherr is the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, and the supervillian known to the world as Magneto. Biography Early Life Lensherr's family was killed by the Nazis in the Holocaust. There Lensherr learned of his Mutant nature and his hatred for humanity developed. He had twin children with a human, Pietro Lensherr and Wanda Lensherr. He met Charles Xavier after reading papers he and his wife Moira MacTaggert had written about Mutants. Meeting other Mutants for the first time, Lensherr and Xavier mentally discussed at length the future of the Mutant race. Xavier left his family, and the two discovered the Savage Land and created a Mutant safehouse there. Xavier and Lensherr disagreed about if Mutants should overthrow humanity. When Xavier insisted the two species could co-exist, Lensherr exiled him and paralyzed him by driving a metal stake through his body. The Brotherhood Lensherr formed the Brotherhood of Mutants, a Mutant terrorist group based in the Savage Land. When the X-Men were spotted, Lensherr immediately recognized it as the work of Xavier and sent James Howlett to infiltrate the X-Men and kill Xavier. He tipped off Weapon X to capture Howlett so Xavier would send the X-Men to rescue Howlett. Next, the Brotherhood kidnapped George Bush's daughter to end the attacks of Sentinels. After the X-Men saved her in Croatia, Lensherr threw a train in the air and let the X-Men leave. Scott Summers arrived in the Savage Land and joined Lensherr, and after killing people on a bombing raid in London talked about his discomfort to Lensherr. Lensherr told him that people must do bad things for the greater good, and when Sentinels arrived to attack Lensherr reprogrammed them to kill humans and rode them to Washington D.C.. There he took over cameras and prepared to murder President Bush while a battle raged in the background. Xavier saved Bush and Lensherr prepared to kill Xavier while Pietro took his helmet. Xavier invaded Lensherr's mind and shot him into the air and pooled Sentinel debris around him. The metal sphere exploded and Lensherr's body vanished, his helmet falling to the ground. He was believed dead, until Xavier revealed Lensherr was alive. A Normal Life Xavier had blocked out Lensherr's memory of being Magneto, and Lensherr lived in a New York apartment teaching and working with kids afflicted with Down Syndrome and other disabilities. He eventually started dating the woman in the apartment next to him, and once ran into Xavier and Piotr Rasputin, but did not remember who they were. Lensherr bought two tickets to Xavier's upcoming lecture that ended up being cancelled after David Xavier murdered people worldwide. Lensherr saw Xavier at the park, and Xavier announced that he was going to close down the X-Men, and that violence may be the solution to the Mutant problem. Xavier relented when he saw Lensherr's tickets, renewing his faith in pacifist methods. Henry McCoy later told Franklin Dukes, posing online as 'Naomi' of Lensherr's survival, and the Brotherhood rescued Lensherr and gave him his memories back. War on Humanity Starting with mockingly writing 'Thank You Charles' in metal in the sky above New York for Xavier to see, Lensherr killed the engineer of his escape, Prosimian. He then ordered Dukes to tell his former allies to apologize to him in the next day, and tell his children that he was home. Ultimatum and Death Abilities and Traits At the hands of the Nazis, Lensherr saw humanity at its worst. Once he learned he was Mutant, he believed that Mutants are the next step in evolution. Lensherr firmly believed that humans are scum and that Mutants should control the planet. With his mind blocked by Xavier, he became an idealistic human who saw the best in humanity. He had an extremely strong degree of control of magnetism and magnetic parts, and was one of the most powerful Mutants ever. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' (In flashback) *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate X-Men ½: Burial Service'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' (In flashback) *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5''